Morale
by Dealo
Summary: La vie est ce qu'elle est avec des regrets et des souvenirs. Venez lire ce que moi, Naruto Uzumaki, pense. Shounen-ai, SasuXNaru [OS]


Titre de la fiction : Morale

Auteur : Dealo

Disclaimer : Je ne possède personne.

Couple : Il n'y en a pas vraiment… Léger shounen-ai SasuXNaru.

Note : Ceci est un OneShot. Il n'y aura pas de suite. 

* * *

_Morale_

* * *

Si il a une chose que je déteste vraiment dans ce monde, c'est lorsque l'on juge une personne sans la connaître. Qui peut dire qu'il me connaît mieux que moi-même ? Qui peut prétendre me comprendre mieux que je ne le fais moi même ? Qui… ?

Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un sur cette terre existe et peut venir me voir et me juger sans me connaître. Personne ne peut faire cela sans se mentir à lui-même et à moi aussi par la même occasion.

Vous… Avez-vous déjà eut la sensation de connaître une personne tellement bien que vous puissiez ressentir le moindre changement en elle ? Comprenez-vous de quoi je parle? De ce lien, de ce sentiment de ne faire qu'un… Moi j'ai cru pouvoir le faire avec une personne. Je le fixais et je comprenais chaque regard chaque changement dans sa position. Puis… Mes illusions ont été brisées par une petite phrase. Une phrase toute bête que cette personne m'a hurlé en me fixant avec un regard de haine :

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais, toi qui n'as jamais eu personne ? »

Ce jour là, nous nous sommes battu longtemps et j'ai perdu. Perdu contre la personne que je considérais comme la plus proche de moi. Ainsi, j'ai perdu mes illusions et j'ai réfléchi. J'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion. C'est une chose qui ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Je ne suis pas seul. Il y a de nombreuses personnes autour de moi, tous avec leurs problèmes. Je ne suis pas le seul à penser et à souffrir. Beaucoup sont là, à souffrir en silence en ressentant douleur et peine dans leurs cœurs. Moi là dedans, je ne suis qu'un pauvre homme de vingt ans qui souffre, tout comme eux. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi je souffre, je ne vous répondrais pas. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt.

La douleur vous transpercera le cœur bien assez vite. Vous aussi, un jour, si ce n'est pas encore le cas, vous vous demanderez comment faire pour résister à cette peine qui vous rongera le cœur. Vous agirez alors d'une certaine façon. Certains voudront se faire remarquer pour que l'on prenne soin d'eux, d'autres encore se feront tout petit pour ne pas qu'on les remarque. Tous, vous prendrez une position différente mais votre peine sera la même. Que ce soit une perte, un abandon, une tristesse qui vous compresse le cœur, un mal d'amour, un ami perdu, une sensation là, tout au fond de vous, vous vous sentirez mal. Ce jour là, que ferez vous ? Voici mon histoire qui je l'espère, pourra vous aidez à ce moment là.

Tout d'abord, sachez que je m'appel Naruto Uzumaki. J'ai depuis une semaine vingt ans. Je suis ninja de Konoha et orphelin. Depuis mes douze ans, je passe mon temps à effectuer des missions qui deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses chaque jour. Si je fais cela, c'est pour que l'on me reconnaisse enfin comme un atout pour mon village. Tout simplement. Je crois d'ailleurs pouvoir affirmer sans trop me tromper que mon but est maintenant atteint. Lorsque je marche dans les rues, je ne perçois désormais que des regards d'admirations et des regards amicaux.

Dans mon enfance, je ne recevais que des regards de haines. J'ai faillit mourir plusieurs fois, tabassé par des hommes qui pensaient me connaître.

J'ai toujours tenu toutes mes promesses. Toutes sauf une. L'exception qui confirme la règle, si on peut dire… Je n'ai jamais réussi à ramener au village mon meilleur ami et accessoirement, mon amour. Eh oui en effet je suis gay. Pas la peine de fuir au loin. Ce n'est pas une chose si terrible que cela d'aimer un homme. Comprenez moi. Depuis mes douze ans, je le voyais chaque jour. Son visage pâle, ses mains fines et fortes, ses yeux profonds, son corps musclé mais pas trop. Je ne pensais pas l'aimer un jour mais lorsqu'il est parti, mon cœur s'est brisé. Je suis devenu triste et rempli de douleur. Je me suis rattaché au village et j'ai continué mon combat.

Sasuke… c'est le prénom de mon meilleur ami. Il n'est jamais réapparut depuis notre dernière confrontation. Je sais qu'il a tué son frère et ensuite intégré l'Akatsuki. C'est donc désormais mon ennemi. Moi j'ai réussi à me défaire de Pein, cet homme qui n'est était pas vraiment un. Merci à mon parrain, Jiraya, pour son information qui s'est révélée capitale dans le combat. Merci… Sensei.

La vie a continué et j'ai appris que Sasuke avait capturé Hachibi. L'Akatsuki avait désormais tous les démons sauf un. Moi.

Je sentais que la bataille à venir allait devenir de plus en plus difficile. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que mon ennemi était Sasuke. Peut-être parce que j'ai en moi un cadeau d'Itachi. Un cadeau qui je l'espère fera revenir Sasuke à la raison.

La vie s'annonçait difficile. La bataille a bien eut lieu comme je le pensais et nous avons subi de lourdes pertes. J'ai battu Sasuke avec l'aide de son frère. Merci Itachi, je suis heureux de t'avoir eu comme camarade. Sasuke s'est retourné contre l'organisation et a distillé un poison nommé « doute » en chaque membre.

Kakashi-sensei est mort. Iruka-sensei est mort. Ino est morte. Shino est mort. Hinata aussi.

La guerre n'a épargnée personne. Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse. Juste de nouvelles tombes.

Juste des regrets.

Juste des doutes.

Juste des ninjas.

Maintenant je me demande. Que dois-je faire ? Continuer ma voie de ninja ? Il me reste Sasuke, Sakura, la vieille et tous les autres… Je ne sais plus. Si seulement je pouvais retourner en arrière. Changer le cour du temps. Peu à peu le passé prend une plus grande place dans le futur. Personne n'a pu oublier. La dernière guerre est toujours bien présente chez nous. Dans chaque regard, chaque signe, chaque mot prononcé.

Chez nous… La douleur est désormais bien présente. Chacun a adopté un nouveau masque. Moi c'est le sourire heureux et les commentaires pleins de vie. Sasuke ne vit plus. Je le vois encore plus maintenant. La guerre a eut raison de lui, bien plus que de nous autres. Il a perdu le dernier membre de sa famille, tué de ses mains. Il a fait un mauvais choix. Il en paie les conséquences.

Chaque acte donne une conséquence.

Sakura a pleuré longtemps la perte de sa meilleure amie. Un masque est apparu, un masque qui ressemble étrangement au mien. La vieille ne s'en sort pas trop mal. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant de la voir effondrer à cause de la mort de Jiraya. Je crois qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement. Désolé baa-chan…

Je crois que plus jamais je ne verrais le monde comme avant. Mes souvenirs… Mes professeurs… Sur le terrain d'entraînement… Nos rires amicaux… Nos disputes puériles… Un ton trop haut... Des yeux qui brillent….

Je veux crier… Je veux vous faire comprendre. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passera maintenant.

Souvenez-vous… Souvenez-vous d'eux…

Nous ne les oublierons pas. Kakashi-sensei… Ero-sennin… Hinata-chan… Shino… Ino…

Tous, nous ne vous oublions pas !

Vous êtes près de nous, nous sommes là avec vous.

Que dire de plus ?

Voici la morale de ma vie. En espérant qu'elle vous aide un jour.

Ne faites pas d'action irréfléchie. Chaque acte donne lieu à une conséquence. Réfléchissez bien avant d'agir. Surtout, n'abandonnez jamais car si nous avions abandonné, plus personne ne serait là aujourd'hui pour vous donner cette fin.

Ne jamais abandonner.

Même si vous devez souffrir, regretter, pleurer.

Il vous restera les souvenirs. Un souvenir reste toujours avec vous.

La vie est ce qu'elle est. Croquer la à pleine dent avant de vous en mordre les doigts. Vivez-la, un jour vous n'en aurez plus.

Croyez-moi…

* * *

Une petite review ?


End file.
